Yugioh! DE - Episode 002
Unwelcomed at Duel Academy Synopsis During the week of Freshman orientation, Cameron's new classmate wishes to expose him as a fraud. Summary Entering the Academy The new first year students arrive at Duel Academy via helicopter. They are gathered in the auditorium and meet Chancellor Maddox once more. Maddox congratulates their acceptance into Duel Academy. He introduces some of the key staff members, particularly heads of each dorm as well as the male and female students heads of the dorms. Lastly, Maddox introduces Raymond Proctor, a senior and the top-ranked student at Duel Academy. He is also the student council president. Raymond offers a warm speech to the incoming freshman and enjoy the week of orientation before classes begin. Raymond hands the stage back to Maddox, who says that all the students should have their schedules on their online student accounts but they will be given a paper copy of their schedules anyway. He explains that that the students will have a full tour of the school with their student leaders over the next few days as well as fun activities and duels. First, he tells them to settle into their assigned dorms. Obelisk Orientation Cameron is assigned to the Obelisk Blue dorms. He obtains a paper copy of his schedule, room key, and his uniform. Before he can go to his dorms, he looks for his belongings with many other so he can carry them to his room but cannot find them. Cameron sees Shy walking toward the dorms without any of her belongings. She is the only person he knows by name, so Cameron approaches her. He asks about her belongings and Shy informs Cameron that she has also been placed in Obelisk Blue. The response doesn't satisfy Cameron until she further explains that their bags should already be in their rooms. Cameron points to the other students whom Shy explains are in Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. They must carry their own luggage. Cameron doesn't quite understand but leaves with her to their dorms. Upon arrival at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Cameron enters his decorated apartment-style dorm where all of his belongings have been placed. Cameron is surprised to have a room all to himself even though he's a Freshman. Cameron unpacks and hears cooking in the kitchen area and checks to see who it is. A boy in his Obelisk uniform is cooking and he quickly introduces himself as Lafayette. Cameron introduces himself too, but Lafayette says he already knows who Cameron is, referencing his impressive win over Father Vin just a few days ago. Lafayette and Cameron share a little about themselves and Lafayette soon reminds Cameron to change before their first few hours of dormitory orientation. Cameron promptly changes into his Obelisk Uniform. When he's done, Cameron asks Lafayette why they didn't have to carry their own luggage. Lafayette says that Duel Academy has a bit of a caste system only in terms of dorm living. Outside the dorms, all students are equal, but the Obelisk are the elite and are treated as such, meaning they don't need to carry their own luggage. The Obelisk Freshmen make their way to orientation in a large section of the building. After they socialize, two Obelisk seniors: Ambrose and Vanessa introduce themselves as the male and female students heads of the dorms. Considering the large building, there are multiple floor monitors and they all introduce themselves as well. The large number of freshmen are split into groups with their respective floors and they are given a tour of the Obelisk Dorms, featuring a pool, game room, theater room for weekend movie nights, students lounges, the ballroom, and the phenomenal cafeteria. Cameron looks about the place with uneasiness but overall disinterest, finding the Obelisk Palace unnecessary. During the walk through, Maya darts intense glares at Cameron but he doesn't notice. Cameron Meets Maya On the second day of orientation, Cameron awakens to banging on the door. Cameron checks his alarm which will not go off for another hour. Cameron doesn't mind getting up early but he is annoyed by the loud knocking on his door. Cameron calls for Lafayette who is not oddly not present at the dorm. Cameron answers the door to discover Maya, who challenges Cameron to a duel. Cameron is immediately taken back by the request. Though stunned, he welcomes Maya into his dorm. Cameron offers her water, but she doesn't want that. She wants a duel. Cameron politely declines and says that he needs to get ready for the day. Maya says he does not need to get ready this early as their second day doesn't begin for another two hours. Maya explains that she got up early and came to challenge him to give them plenty of time to duel. Cameron asks how he even knew where he lived, and Maya says that it's on the student accounts. Cameron sighs. He respectfully declines, and tells her that since he's up he's going to get ready for the day. He leaves Maya to see herself out when she's ready. After forty-five minutes, Cameron has showered and dressed. He's ready for breakfast. He opens the door into his room's lounge area to see Maya still there, wanting her duel. Lafayette has come back and he wonders who the girl is. Cameron and Lafayette have breakfast in the cafeteria with the people on the floor. Lafayette asks about the girl who is staring daggers at Cameron again. Cameron informs Lafayette of Maya who wished for a duel, but he declined. Lafayette tells Cameron it's rude to decline the request of a lady without a reason. Cameron says his reason was that it was too early. Cameron then asks where Lafayette went and he explains that he went to the gym. Lafayette says he hopes to join the school's soccer team. Cameron takes a moment to think that he hasn't even considered sports or clubs to be a part of at the academy. As the day continues, the Obelisks have their orientation involving a showcase around the campus. Throughout the tour, Maya continues to persist a duel against Cameron. Cameron finally asks Maya why she wants to duel, and she says that Cameron beat Father V out of sheer luck, and wanted to prove that herself. Cameron notices Maya and others shivering, and calms himself, causing the temperature to return to normal. He says that he won because V was negligent during their duel. Cameron flatly believes that he was a bit lucky. Cameron recalls having "Mystical Space Typhoon" in his hand when he attacked with "Sunlight Unicorn". Cameron says his first instinct would have been to destroy the facedown "Ultimate Offering" before it could be used. It was luck that he did not. Maya thinks Cameron is being sarcastic and rude, causing her to keep challenging him to a duel. When Cameron does not understand, Maya says it's to put him in his place and affirm that he does not belong in Obelisk Blue. Cameron tells Maya that where he belongs is not for her to decide, but he then stops to ponder her statement. Meanwhile, Cameron just notices people swarming around him and Maya, attracted by their argument. Lafayette sees them and tells Cameron to just duel and get it over with as it could be fun. Even the floor monitors agree since it is Duel Academy. The crowd wants a duel as well, and the crowd an annoyed Cameron concedes to duel after their orientation for the day is over. After orientation, Cameron and Maya attract followers who want to see the duel, particularly the student who defeated a teacher. They are in the courtyard outside of the main academic building. Maya already has her own posse while Lafayette is in support of Cameron. Shy also comes and Cameron is surprised that she'd come to see. Cameron says he didn't think she'd be interested. Shy asks how when Cameron knows nothing about her. Cameron is immediately embarrassed an apologizes. Shy says that she's very interested in dueling and watching duels and she too wished to see if Cameron's dueling skills are real. The Duel Maya calls out to Cameron, interrupting his conversation with Shy. She goads him to their duel. Shy calmly wishes Cameron the best of luck. Cameron steps forward to Maya's opposite side. They ready their duel disks, which automatically shuffle their decks. They draw their five cards and begin. Since he is being challenged, Cameron goes first. He draws and Normal Summons "Genex Searcher". Cameron then ends his turn. Maya is deeply unimpressed if that's all Cameron intends to do. Maya draws and Normal Summons "Kaiser Sea Horse". Maya has “Kaiser Sea Horse” attack and destroy “Genex Searcher”, costing him only 100 damage, but at least his monster is destroyed. Cameron reveals that “Genex Searcher” has an effect upon its destruction by battle. He can now Special Summon any "Genex" monster from his Deck with 1500 or less ATK, and Cameron summons “Genex Turbine” in Attack Position. Cameron says his "Turbine" also has an effect that increases the ATK of all "Genex" monsters Cameron controls by 400. Therefore, "Turbine" is now the strongest monster on the field with 1800 ATK. Maya shrugs. She sets two cards and ends her turn. Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Gaia” who gains a modest 400 ATK boost due to "Turbine". Cameron goes on offense and commands "Turbine" to attack and destroy "Kaiser Sea Horse". Maya's now taking damage and she's open to a direct attack from "Genex Gaia". Maya's posse urge her not to lose but Maya tells them to be quiet. Maya proves she's ready by activating "Miracle's Wake" to revive her "Kaiser Sea Horse" in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Cameron cancels his attack. The crowd is enjoying the affair so far. Shy remains mute, until her roommate Georgina notices how unimpressed she is. Shy says that not much is happening, but Georgina says that Cameron and Maya are just feeling each other out. Things are certain to pick up next turn, especially considering "Kaiser Sea Horse's" effect. Shy smiles a bit more, saying the duel might step up a lot. Cameron gets ready for Maya's incoming offense. He sets two cards and ends his turn. As Cameron enters his End Phase, Maya activates Continuous Trap: “The Dragon’s Bead”. Maya says she obviously doesn't know what Cameron's facedowns are but she's going to protect her dragons early. Maya explains her card's effect that allows her to discard one card to negate the effect of a trap that would target and destroy one of her Dragon monsters. Cameron mentions the obvious that Maya doesn't have any dragons on the field. Maya draws and says that she should rectify that problem. Maya addresses "Kaiser Sea Horse's" effect to be used as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7+ LIGHT monster. As such, Maya sacrifices “Kaiser Sea Horse” to Tribute Summon her strongest monster, “Felgrand Dragon”. The summoning of the light dragon attracts attention of other students from Slifer Red and Ra Yellow. Kyle is with his own group of friends Marlon, Maribel, and Clovis. They identify Cameron but don't know who Maya is. Considering the field, Marlon quickly says Maya is simply the one who's winning. Maya continues her turn with “Stamping Destruction” to destroy one of Cameron’s set cards and inflict 500 damage to him. The card destroyed is revealed to be "Draining Shield". Maya is very happy with her selection. She enters her Battle Phase and orders “Felgrand Dragon” to attack “Genex Turbine”. The dragon releases a white flames that attack "Turbine", but the flames pass through the machine and engulf Cameron. Cameron calmly takes the hit and his Life Points drop to 600. Maya asks what happened as "Turbine" should be destroyed though she doesn't mind the large drop in Life Points. Cameron reveals his Continuous Trap: “Astral Barrier” which allows him to make any attack a direct attack. Cameron says that if Maya destroys his monsters than he can't duel. Shy perks up with genuine enthusiasm, curious about Cameron's strategy. Marlon thinks it was a bad move, saying Cameron doesn't even have a grand of Life Points remaining and he did so just to protect some weak monsters. Marlon wants to leave this duel that seems like a blow out but Kyle convinces him to stay and watch. Maya ends her turn, allowing Cameron to draw as he begins his. Cameron Normal Summons his former tuner “Genex Controller” who gains a power boost from "Turbine". Maya assumes that Cameron is going to summon "Power Tool Dragon" but Cameron admits that his machine dragon would not be able to win him this duel. Cameron vies for another option. He tunes “Genex Controller” with “Genex Gaia” to Synchro Summon “Geo Genex” in Attack Position, and the machine enjoys its power boost as well. Maya says the Synchro Monster is a still a mere weakling compared to her dragon. Cameron decides to change that. He activates “Geo Genex’s” effect to swap its ATK and DEF until the End Phase because he controls another “Genex” monster, revealing the reason why Cameron used "Astral Barrier" to protect his monster. Shy understands that “Geo Genex” has a natural DEF of 2800. If its ATK is 2800, it will draw with "Felgrand Dragon" but now the monster can beat it. Georgina teases Shy for really getting into the duel. Cameron says he has more. He equips "Turbine" with "Black Pendant" to increase its ATK by 500, giving it a 2300 ATK. Cameron explains his choice, saying he doesn't need to give "Geo Genex" any more power. Maya angrily groans. Cameron orders “Geo” attack and destroy “Felgrand Dragon” before commanding “Turbine” to attack directly. Maya's Life Points from to 1200. She still has the lead but considering the field, it's not convincing. Cameron sets one card and ends his turn. As such “Geo Genex’s” effect expires. Maya draws angrily still with every intention to win. She revives her “Felgrand Dragon” Attack Position with the effects of "Call of the Haunted". Maya activates “Felgrand’s” effect to increase its ATK by the the Level of a monster in either players’ GY x200. Maya selects the Level 4 “Kaiser Sea Horse” in her Graveyard so her dragon gains 800 ATK to 3600. Maya aims to end this duel with one final attack. She commands “Felgrand Dragon” attacks “Genex Turbine”. Cameron activates “Dimension Wall" to make Maya take all of the Battle Damage instead. Maya attempts to activate "The Dragon's Bead's" effect to negate Cameron's card, but Cameron reminds her that his trap does not target "Felgrand Dragon" in any way. "Dimsion Wall" resolves. “Felgrand's” white flames obliterate "Genex Turbine" and continue to attack Cameron, but a portal opens up that consumes the attack. The portal also opens its twin and Maya takes the damage from the flames of her own monster. Her Life Points drop to 0. Cameron wins the duel. The crowd claps and crowd around Cameron. Aftermath Maya is floored and embarrassed by her defeat, especially the way she lost Cameron says she should not be as she dueled very well. Cameron tries to shake her hand in the form of camaraderie but she is too bitter and angrily walks away. Shy approaches Cameron and shares that she was extremely impressed by his duel. She says she likes his unorthodox strategy. She says that Cameron makes moves that seem late or miss-timed, or unnecessary, but they are highly calculated. Cameron adds that to win a duel does not mean to destroy one's most powerful monster or summon your most powerful monster. To win, the best way is to deplete your opponent's Life Points. The monsters on the field are irrelevant so long as that goal is accomplished. Cameron's remark is not wrong, being more right than anything, but it comes off as cold. However, she says he's very interesting and hopes they can meet again in the future. Cameron appreciates Shy's kind words and watches her depart. L Meanwhile, Kyle and Clovis says that Cameron's victory over Father Vin was no fluke whilst Marlon is unimpressed and walks away. afayette jumps toward Cameron, congratulating him on his win. He notes that Cameron has almost instantly become popular. In that realization, may fellow Obelisks invite Cameron to the pool. Cameron politely declines as he needs to see the chancellor. Moving Out Cameron soon sees Chancellor Maddox, surprised by his request. Due to their personal connection, he grants it but does admit that the lavish lifestyle of Obelisk Blue is perhaps too lavish. Cameron understands that it's all due to donations from Academy alum but he would prefer a different setting. Maddox agrees that the academic environment of his students if of top priority. Maddox agrees to make the dorm and academic scheduling changes. Maddox warns Cameron cannot change his mind, however, until the end of the first semester. Cameron believes he'll last and accepts the cost. With the business settled, Maddox says the least he could do is at least allow his staff to move Cameron's belongings. Cameron's once again declines, saying he doesn't have too much stuff. Before Cameron leaves, Maddox congratulates Cameron on his victory of Maya. He notes that he's alerted of any duels on campus and they are recorded Cameron mentions he was unaware but thanks the chancellor for the compliment. During dinner that night, several Obelisk students approach Lafayette, asking where Cameron is, wanting to get to know him. Lafayette curiously notes that he hasn't seen Cameron at all since he defeated Maya. Lafayette hits the gym and goes back to the room a bit concerned about Cameron, but assuming he's probably in the dorms. Lafayette enters his room and finds it oddly more barren. Lafayette knocks on Cameron's door multiple times to no response. It's unlocked and Lafayette enters to see all of Cameron's belongings gone. Lafayette transitions to the kitchen where Cameron leaves a note. Lafayette reads it and subsequently crumbles it, calling it "unacceptable." Cameron is then shown backpacked and dragging some luggage with many onlookers thinking he was expelled and asking if he really beat Maya. Cameron begins looking at the sky, failing to notice them. Inside another dorm, Kyle, Marlon, and Clovis are dueling on dueling mats and testing out their new decks after they've had dinner. They hear banging on the door, and Marlon opens the door to discover Cameron in his Obelisk Blue uniform, saying that he currently lives in this dorm now. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Maya Wright Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Searcher” (1600/400). Turn 2: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Kaiser Sea Horse” (1700/1600). “Kaiser Sea Horse” attacks and destroys “Genex Searcher” (Cameron 4000 > 3900). Cameron uses “Genex Searcher’s” effect to Special Summon “Genex Turbine” (1400/1300) from his Deck in Attack Position. “Turbine’s” effect increases the ATK of all "Genex" monsters Cameron controls by 400 (“Turbine” 1400 > 1800/1300). Maya sets two cards. Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Gaia” (1000 > 1400/1900). "Turbine" attacks and destroys "Kaiser Sea Horse" (Maya 4000 > 3900). "Gaia" attacks directly; Maya activates "Miracle's Wake" to Special Summon "Kaiser Sea Horse" from her GY in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Cameron cancels his attack. He sets two cards. During the End Phase, Maya activates Continuous Trap: “The Dragon’s Bead” allowing her to discard one card to negate the effect of a trap that would target and destroy one of her Dragon monsters. Turn 4: Maya Maya sacrifices “Kaiser Sea Horse” using its effect to be treated as two tributes to Tribute Summon “Felgrand Dragon” (2800/2800). Maya activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy one of Cameron’s set cards and inflict 500 damage to him (Cameron 3900 > 3400). “Felgrand Dragon” attacks “Genex Turbine”; Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Astral Barrier” to make the attack a direct attack (Cameron 3400 > 600). She sets one card. Turn 5: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Genex Controller” (1400 > 1800/1200). Cameron tunes “Genex Controller” with “Genex Gaia” to Synchro Summon “Geo Genex” (1800 > 2200/2800) in Attack Position. Cameron activates “Geo Genex’s” effect to swap its ATK and DEF until the End Phase because he controls another “Genex” monster (“Geo Genex”: 2200/2800 > 3200/1800). Cameron equips "Turbine" with "Black Pendant" to increase “Turbine's” ATK by 500 ("Turbine”: 1800 > 2300/1300). “Geo” attacks and destroys “Felgrand Dragon” (Maya 3900 > 3500). “Turbine” attacks directly (Maya 3500 > 1200). Cameron sets one card. During the End Phase, “Geo Genex’s” effect expires (“Geo Genex”: 3200/1800 > 2200/2800). Turn 6: Maya Maya activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon “Felgrand” back from her GY in Attack Position. Maya activates “Felgrand’s” effect to increase its ATK by the ATK the Level of a monster in either players’ GY x200. Maya selects the Level 4 “Kaiser Sea Horse” in her GY (“Felgrand”: 2800 > 3600/2800). “Felgrand Dragon” attacks and destroys “Genex Turbine”. Cameron activates “Dimension Wall” to make Maya take all of the Battle Damage instead (Maya 1200 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels